Blood Dreaming
by Estelle Black
Summary: "Don't worry Kitten, you'll show them... Eventually"


"Don't worry kitten, you will show them…" Klaus paused as he looked at me, his face inches from mine, I could feel his icy breath on my cheeks making me shiver, a masochistic smile spread across his face as his hand crept up my back, his cold touch seeping through the material of my night shirt. I tried to keep my breathing harboured, tried not to show the nervousness that was running through my veins. I knew that at any moment he could kill me, he had the power, the strength to break my spinal cord in two. "Eventually," he whispered, in that small instant he had pressed his lips onto mine and vanished into thin air.

I jolted awake, the warm night air blowing in through my open window. This was the third time this week Klaus had haunted my dreams, and in some way the dreams were all the same, he always ended up telling me something and then kissing me. What did he mean when I would show them eventually? What does that even mean? Did he mean my fangs well too late buddy quite a few people have already seen them. Then all of a sudden a thought hit me, rather hard to that I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. He couldn't mean… could he?

"Well, it seems that she has figured it out." I screamed and jumped off of my bed to the opposite side of my room. Looking over to where the voice had come from I saw his blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

"No."

"Oh Yes," he chucked as he walked into the light from the moon. With my sharp eyesight I could see the curve of his lips, he was smirking.

"I will never! You're demented!" he chuckled before stretching out on my bed, his head resting where mine had been only moments ago.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing."

"Are you serious?" I scoffed.

"Couldn't be more," he spoke casually examining my room.

"You are seriously fucked up in the head if you think that I will ever have any other feelings for you except hate," I spat walking toward him that must have angered him because before I knew it he had grabbed me and had pinned me underneath him.

"Now, now kitten there is no need to speak to me like that," he whispered his breath caressing my skin.

"Why not?" I retorted hotly, "You deserve it after what you have done."

"Because it hurts, my darling," he paused for a moment, "As for what I have done, I have done nothing wrong. It was a trade; I traded Damon's life for Stefan."

"A trade? You have ruined so many people's lives by your stupid trade."

"And I am sure they will get over it my lovely," Klaus whispered as he ran the back of his hand down my cheek making my insides turn to ice and I suddenly stopped breathing.

"How you can be so heartless?" I spoke in low tones as I looked at him, a crooked smile spread across his face.

"It's easy; you just have to learn to forget about everyone, other than yourself of course," I was shocked I didn't know what to say to that, I felt his hand cup my neck his fingertips pressing into the side. I didn't have time to object before he had forced his lips onto mine. My reflexes kicked in and I bit down on his lip my fangs digging into my skin. A hiss left his lip before he pulled away from me. With that I used all of my force and flung him off of me, he slammed against my bedroom wall with a loud _'thud_.' He laughed as gained his balance again and straightened up.

"Caroline, now, now there is no need to be rough… I am an old man you know."

"You're disgusting, and you get out of my house, out of my room and stay the fuck away from me."

"Or what, you'll get that mutt of a boyfriend onto me, what's his name? Tyson?"

"Tyler…" I hissed, how dare he call my boyfriend a dog.

"Whoever, Caroline it's dangerous hanging out with a Were-wolf, you never know what might happen," he spoke his voice was low and his English accent laced every one of his words. "You would be safer being with your own kind." I watched as he began to step toward me.

"And by own kind you mean you?" I asked in a deadpan voice taking steps toward the side of my wall to get to my door, I had to get out of here; there was no way he was going to leave anytime soon. I had to tell Damon, Bonnie, Elena anyone that would listen. Most of all I needed Tyler. "Why? You are incapable of love, all you have inside you is hate, revenge and nothing more."

This time when I said it a growl left Klaus's lips and he had me by my throat hanging just off the ground so only my toes scrapped my carpeted floor. "Listen here, you will do as I say or…" his words were calm and relaxed, there wasn't a trace of anger or annoyance in them, and this made me queasy. "You will do as I say or I will kill everyone you care about starting with Tyler," with that he dropped me on the floor and kissed me once more before he vanished into the darkness of the night, nothing more than a mere memory. I hurried over to my window slammed it shut, locked it and with shaking hands grabbed my mobile phone and rang Tyler, I had to hear his voice, I just had to.


End file.
